She's gone
by SilverFatality
Summary: A song-fic to G-Dragons song: She's Gone


Author Notes: Okay, This is a song-fic. I used G-dragons song She's gone and the video to make this. Uhm...I think that's it.

_She's gone..._  
_She's gone..._  
_I love you girl..._  
_I love you..._

_There s a weird rumor that a guy went all around to find someone_

He lays against a stone wall, his messy Mohawk had fallen over one of his penciled lined eyes making him seem darker, his mind in a deep phase of reverie as he drops the glass bottle that was once held tightly in his hand.

_I m drenched in alcohol, why does it taste so sweet today.._

His mind, which was captivated by a dream, had turned into the memories of a love he had once had, his first and for most true love, which he had cherished and gave everything up for. She was a woman of the up most beauty to his eyes. An angel who he had the pleasure of once holding in his arms. The angel who he wished to grab by the neck tightly put to sleep.

_I don t want to believe that you ve left so I m soaked into the loneliness that I can t see an end to_

Getting up from his lone position on the cold dusty floor he went into his pocket and pulled out a long cigarette from his then lighting it with a small flame and tucking it between his broken lips. The smoke then beginning to rise to the ceiling. The sound of a struggling woman in a wooden chair sounded in the next hallowed room, a feminine voice of soft panic winding its way through the wall as he smoked his toxic stick.

_I call you like a habit because of this alcohol, my heart still flutters at your voice It s vague (small moaning) Not saying anything else (long silence)_

The man made no noise as he sauntered his way through what seemed like a hall of stone, the struggling beginning to grow more and more frantic until it was only silence. As he entered the spacious room he noticed only a chair of wood and rope that had once held something...'precious'

_I think I m pitiful, I think I m stubborn_

The man continued to smoke, closing his eyes, his ears listening closely to the sound of feet running through the stone maze.

_I m serious; I m attached to you_

throwing the cigarette on to the floor, the man made his way through the second entryway, knowing this was her only way out. His eyes showed a case of lifelessness as he dug into the hidden pocket within the jacket of his suit, only to pull out a small blade.

_Are you saying I m crazy, you didn't know? I m stubborn It s sadder that my only sin is loving you_

The blade of silver danced upon his finger tips as he twirled it around like a toy. His intentions being almost obvious to anyone who would have came up in his path...not like anyone would. It would be unlikely for someone to casually show there face in a horrid and strange place like this. It was his place. His world now.

_I tore all the smiles you showed me._  
_I grinded all your love inside my heart I hope you tell that Son Of a Bitch to watch out at night.._

He could hear clearly the sound of heels clanging up ahead of him, the sight of a dress running behind an innocent corner. His heart filled with excitement as he licked the sharpness of his blade, slicing nothing but the air.

_I linger by your side as a friend, I even think I look stupid About to cut off , pulling me and pushing me away oh what should I do I did everything you asked me to and now you say what?_  
_I m no more fun, you said I was the only one_

joyfully he placed the knife to the wall, creating an echoing noise to alert his escaped victim of his sudden closeness. But as he drew nearer and nearer anger began to raise in his chest as he thought of what she had said to him. Done to him.

_Were those empty words that you just spit out_

Were they all but a bunch of lies? Sweet nothings to pass the time. To KILL the time. Everything that meant so much now meant nothing. Nothings were how it began and nothing was how it ended. From the start it was all games. Games of the living heart. Games in which she only knew the rules and he was the only player. A fool. A joker in her deck of cards even when he thought he was king

_Yes I won t pick on you looking at our old affection I ll just pretend you don t exist on this world._

His face showed no sign of any sudden emotion. Nothing at all as he spotted her slow running up ahead. He only wished to speak with her. Why would she run? The thing in his hand was nothing but a toy. A little thing to 'kill time' with.

_I can t continue feeling this uncomfortable_

as she rounded another corner a smirk played its way along his lips as he turned down a different hallway, fooling the girl into thinking she had lost him. Soon enough he could see her standing by the wall, looking around as if it was a game of hid and seek. In a way it may have been. He walked silently behind her, watching her as she looked to see if she spotted him before attempting to run down another hall. I m sorry for that this was the last she would ever see anyone...

_There s a weird rumor that a girl vanished with a scream at night a few days ago_

**More notes: Thanks for reading this! Please review! Uhm...which one of you are my baby making partners?**_  
_


End file.
